Nowhere to Go
by Toni America
Summary: SPD. Disowned and cheated on... How much worse can it get? When Sydney's relationship with Z blows up in her face, who else can the pink ranger turn to? Syd/Bridge implied Syd/Z. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: **I wrote this story a looong time ago, and thoght I'd publish it for you good people. I Planned on making it a multi-chapter story, but I don't know. Depends on the feedback. I hope you guys enjoy. Leave a review, please.

**Warning: **Story contains implied Femmslash... So if you aren't with that type of thing then don't torture yourself with it. Nothing graphic but the idea is implied.

**

* * *

**

**Nowhere To Go**

She sat there quietly watching the other people around her. Her soft blonde hair blew furiously with the wind that chose to amuse its self with it. Her usually cheerful cerulean eyes were now devoid of any positive energy, instead they were laced with a jumble of sentiment she had no wish to bother with at the moment. The black leather coat she wore was wrapped around her tightly protecting her from autumn's cold breeze which was whipping all around her. With her hands shoved deep into her pockets and her rose colored scarf loose around her neck, she didn't so much as mind the unpleasant weather. It suite her mood perfectly. She was, for the most part, distraught. And who wouldn't be if they were in her predicament? She had been betrayed, betrayed in the worst way possible. She couldn't believe what had happened. How could Z do this to her? After all they had gone through together, after all they were to each other… Or at least what she thought they were…

Her eyes began to gloss and once again she found herself wiping away tears that would do her situation no good. Forcing herself out of her remorseful reverie she looked over to the small black purse that lay beside her. Sniffling loudly and wiping her eyes one last time, she reached into the designer bag and retrieved a hand-sized silver object. Flipping open what presented itself to be her phone, she hurried thru her address book until she stumbled upon the names of Andrew and Alicia Drew. Taking a deep breath she pressed the 'call' button, and listened as the phone rang. A prim sounding voice answered on the third ring…

"Hello?" The voice was soft and saccharine, and for a moment it made her hope that maybe her parents would hear her out and just maybe they would forgive her. She remembered the previous conversation they had had all to well.

"_Sydney Aurelia Drew! I forbid this relationship!" Her father's voice was beyond anger, she couldn't help but to flinch at the resentment in his tone. She stared at him clearly shocked by his reaction, "But Daddy-"_

"_After all we've given you, all we've done for you and you go and pull a stunt like this!" His clear blue eyes were filled with antipathy and spite. The study that they were currently discussing her situation in didn't feel so welcome as it usually had. The large room furnished with deep mahogany colored pieces, shelving over what seemed like thousands of books was always the place she could go if something wasn't right in her life._

_She couldn't believe her father was treating her like this, after all she was his only child, shouldn't he be more understanding? She cried out to him with her arms outstretched as if she were trying to reach him "Daddy! You're being unfair, you haven't even met her yet!" _

"_I don't want to 'meet her', and how could you expect me to want to meet her?" He sounded repulsed by her statement, "I was reasonable when you decided to join that academy, I was even accepting when you became a power ranger, but this? But for God's sake Sydney, have a little more dignity!" She could feel tears stinging her eyes, and couldn't help but to sob in despair, "Daddy! Why are you being so negative about this? I thought you'd be happy that I found someone to love me!" His eyes had been downcast but as soon as the words left her mouth his head snapped back up. "Yes, if that somebody had been a damned man!"_

"_But what about my happiness, what about what I want?" She sounded broken and forlorn._

_He shook his head laughing humorlessly, "Me, me, me… It's always about you isn't it __**dear**__? Always and forever about you… Can't you think for a minute about what this family has gone through because of you? Does it even matter to you about what this will do to us?" He was at the brink of yelling. _

"_I wanted you to know because I do care about this family!" She cried her dejection turning to anger, "I came here because I wanted my beloved parents to know that I was trying at a relationship with a girl that I was hopelessly in-love-with!"_

_His face began to turn red with fury, "Don't you dare give me that crap! I raised you better than that! Dammit, you __**are**__ better than that!" _

"_Andrew, who-" The two looked up to see a fair-skinned blonde woman emerge through the double doors that closed the study off to the rest of the of the hall. Sydney immediately recognized the woman as her mother. "Sydney!" She gasped, "I had no idea you were here!" She quickly crossed the short distance and wrapped her arms around her daughter. It hadn't dawned on her that her daughter and husband were in the middle of a very unwanted dispute. She didn't even realize her daughter's current state until she had pulled away holding her at arm's length studying her current physique. "Sydney? Sweetie, are you crying?" She asked worriedly noticing her daughter's distressed mood, and red-rimmed eyes._

_The younger woman quickly turned her head allowing her hair to cover her face, "Sydney… Andrew, what the hell is going on?" She demanded glaring at her husband, "Why is Sydney crying, and who is that girl standing in the hallway?" _

_He poured himself a cup of scotch and stared at his daughter, "Why don't you ask her?" Alicia allowed her gaze to drift back to her child._

"_Sweetie, what's wrong?" She probed gently trying to get her daughter to look at her, "You can tell me darling, please say something!" Finally Sydney looked up at the older version of herself, and sighed as her mother's concerned gaze locked on her troubled one. _

"_I love her, mother. I love her and he hates me for it." Her words were quiet and detached, but Alicia understood exactly what they meant. Her attention snapped to her husband holding an expression of anger and disappointment. Pulling Sydney into a tight and protective embrace she glowered at him. "Andrew, how could you say those things to our daughter?" Her voice was demanding, "This is clearly important to her and you're obviously overreacting!" _

"_I'm overreacting? How do you expect me to act! My Daughter's a lesbian!" He turned his back to the two staring out the window overlooking the property they owned. She shook her head in frustration letting Sydney go, "Maybe so, but she's still your daughter. With that being said she's still a part of this family and she will be treated as though."_

_He drained the contents from the crystal goblet he was holding, "Not for long…" He murmured loud enough for the two to hear. Both women exchanged anxious glances before focusing on the man across the room. Alicia's face was plagued with confusion. "Andrew… What…"_

_Sydney paled at his words, she stepped forward away from her mother with a look of apprehensiveness, "Daddy, what are you saying?" He turned facing the two with an unreadable expression on his face, "You say you love this family, right?"_

_She nodded and he continued, "You say this family means something to you…Well prove it." The Pink Ranger gasped in horror, a look of surprise etched her pretty features. This was something she never thought possible. She found herself lost in surprise, and grief. How could he possibly impose a choice like this on her. She could hear her mother's voice protesting, but her father wouldn't hear of it. No one would inflict this kind of dishonor upon his name. Not even his only daughter._

She remembered storming out the room to upset to do anything else. Her mother had begged her to give her father time, but the young girl wouldn't give in to something so unfair and hurtful. She had grabbed Z's hand and practically drug her off with no intention of apologizing for how she felt. The Yellow Ranger had an idea of what took place, but Sydney convinced her that her father and herself had had a spat about her being a Power Ranger.

Focusing on the voice at the other end of the phone she answered with forced enthusiasm, "Mother, how are you?"

"Sydney? Is it really you?" Her mother's voice was full of anticipation,

"Yes it's me." At the sound of her mother's voice she was ready to cry all over again.

"Oh Sweetie, I'm so happy to hear from you!" She could tell by the strain on her voice that her mother was about to cry too. "Goodness, Sydney how have you been? Are you-"

Suddenly, she heard her father's voice in the background insistent on knowing who his wife was speaking to. "It's **our **daughter!" She heard her mother's defiant voice, "I don't care what er you say- Andrew! What are you- Sto-" She heard a faint click and then her call was over.

The Former Green Ranger stood quietly with his back against the giant oak tree he was standing beneath. With his eyes focused on his despondent friend, he began to wonder just how bad she was feeling. He could feel her hurt even before he saw her. Shaking his head softly, he pulled his jacket tighter around him and took a gloved hand through his auburn hair. Leisurely, he began to cross the extensive distance from where he stood to the small steel bench in which she sat.

Taking a deep breath, he sat down carefully beside her focusing on her tear-streaked face. He knew what had happened to her, and part of him was happy her relationship had blown up in her face. But another part of him was guilty, after all Syd was his best friend. Forcing his personal dilemmas aside, he focused on how much he knew she needed a friend. "Sydney… I'm sorry." His voice was serene and almost inaudible. He was sorry she was hurt, but not sorry that her affiliation with Z had ended. He could tell she was about to burst into tears by the pout of her lip, and the look in her eyes. And even though he hated seeing her like this when he rarely did, he had told her Z wasn't the one for her.

"I don't know what to do." She said turning to face him. It was weird seeing him after all that had happened, but at the same time it was actually quite assuring. She missed him even though she had been the one to push him away.

"Bridge, I don't know what to do!" She sobbed hiding her face in her palms, "I don't know where to go!" He pulled her into a protective embrace, holding her, comforting her the best he knew how.

"It's ok." He whispered soothingly in her ear, "I'm here now. I've got you."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding onto him as if he were all she had left in the world crying her heart out. Her body exploded with sobs, trembling remorsefully against his. It felt so good to feel his arms around her. She couldn't believe he had finally come back…

The wind seemed to pick-up stinging her puffy cheeks and flinging her golden locks all around. "Bridge, what did I do wrong? Why did she leave me?" He shushed her rocking back and forth whispering reassurances in her ears.

Burying her face in his chest, she felt herself being lulled to sleep by his soothing voice, and steady heartbeat.

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts and concerns??? Let me know! Thanx a billion**** ;)**


End file.
